redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cultist Crisis
The Cultist Crisis was a conflict between the Colonist state and the Cultists, a splinter faction of the Marauders, approximately 25 years after the White Faction Crisis and around 50 years after Second Martian Revolution. The conflict started when Adam Hale, a former White Faction terrorist, and his Cultists launched an attack on the Terraformer. Raid on Marauder outpost Cultist lieutenant Mallus, piloting an Inferno GX, launches an attack on a Marauder outpost inside of a canyon, killing many Marauders and destroying their buildings. He later encounters a Red Faction garrison, which he eliminates, destroying their generator in the process. Inside of the core, Mallus proceeds to destroy the reactor, completing the first phase in Adam Hale's plan. Assault on the Terraformer The Cultists launch their attack on the Terraformer, taking over many of it's defenses. The Red Faction responds, sending in Alpha, Bravo, Dog, and Echo Companies, but the Cultists have set up force fields to slow down Red Faction troops. A Mastiff tank, piloted by Perez, is sent in to clear a path for friendly forces. He fights his way through Cultist fortifications and SHIVA exoskeletons and destroys several force field generators, allowing friendly forces to advance. The Cultists utilize multiple captured Marauder Scout Walkers and Mastiffs, but Perez manages to destroy them. He also rescues a Red Faction squad pinned down by Cultists. Due to Perez' efforts, Alpha Company is able to move into the Terraformer. Assault on Cultist settlement The Red Faction Third Engineers Battalion launches an assault on a Cultist settlement located on the outlying areas of the Terraformer. Darius Mason marked several Cultist towers as targets for the Red Faction's Orbital Bombardment Cannon, taking down their shields and then proceeding to destroy them. Battle of the Terraformer The Red Faction launch their final attack on the Terraformer. A convoy of LAVs are en route, but a lightning strike causes Darius Mason to fall out of his LAV, and another one to crash. Mason wakes up, left behind by his unit. He quickly rejoins the fight, assisting several Red Faction troops in taking out Cultist positions. In the Terraformer's entrance, Mason encounters a Marauder Scout Walker piloted by a Cultist. Despite the walker initially having the upper hand, Mason manages to prevail and destroy it. Inside the Terraformer, Mason fights his way through Cultists and repairs several hydraulics using the Nano Forge. He later comes across a wounded Red Faction soldier, who notifies him of Adam Hale's last sighting. He destroys a SHIVA and heads across the bridge. Sergeant Frank Winters arrives, and Darius notifies him about Hale's sighting by the wounded soldier. However, Winters assures that he and Mason are the only Red Faction troops in the Terraformer. The wounded soldier turns out to be Hale in disguise, and he proceeds to detonate the explosives planted by his Cultists, destroying the Terraformer. Aftermath Following the Cultist victory, the surface of Mars became uninhabitable forcing all the colonist relocated their settlement underground. Meanwhile, Cultist discovered the information about the Alien Plague that was asleep during all those century beneath the depth of the red planet, Noella tried every way for not letting them to discovered, but was already too late as her fate ended up dead being shot by Adam Hale. Afterwards, their leader conspiracies a plan to trick Darius Mason to helped them break the seal to awaken the Alien from Bradbury Canyon ignited the Plague Armageddon outbreak that devastated the whole red planet. Gallery M1_battle.jpg|Darius engaging the Cultists outside of the Terraformer. ---- Category:Battles/Engagements Category:Conflicts Category:Wars involving the Red Faction